Jealous
by KatieWR
Summary: FranciaországXAmerikaXKanada szerelmi háromszögféle. Matthew próbál egyensúlyozni a bátyja és a kedvese közt, ám Alfred egyre jobban ellehetetleníti ezt a helyzetet, ráadásul a kanadai sem túl biztos magában... Jó olvasást!


Jealous

- Megvagy!  
- Alfred, mégis mit- Wááá! – kiáltott fel rémülten, aztán nevetve gurultak le a dombról, felzavarva egy csomó pillangót és méhet, akik élvezték a kezdődő jó időt. Zihálva feküdtek félig egymáson, aztán Matthew lekászálódott a testvéréről, és megpróbálta helyreigazítani a zilált haját. – Idióta – morogta nyűgösen, és visszahanyatlott a jó illatú fűbe. – Eltörted a szemüvegem, most aztán vagy vezetsz haza, vagy ideadod a tiédet.  
- Mert sokat segít rajtad pózer Texas, igazad van – vigyorgott rá Alfred, és fordult egyet, felkönyökölt.  
- Nem büntetnek meg, ha igazoltatnak – biccentett, és a vonuló felhőket nézte.  
- Tök gáz lenne, ha a saját országodban büntetnének meg – jegyezte meg.  
- Hagyjál békén – mondta, és az oldalára fordult, tüntetően nem foglalkozott a bátyjával.  
- Jaj, maradj már! – mászott rá az amerikai. – Élvezd inkább a tavaszt, napfény illata van a levegőnek!  
- Neked mindig napfény illatod van – suttogta egészen halkan.  
- Hogy mondod? – hajolt hozzá közelebb érdeklődve.  
- Semmi-semmi, nem fontos.  
- Szóval akkor? Kérek egy kis vidámságot!  
- Mássz le rólam, nehéz vagy! – szólt rá, és nem túl finoman eltávolította magáról Amerikát. Aztán, úgy is mindegy alapon, rávetődött, és királyi tartásban helyet foglalt rajta. – Na, ez így már tetszik – mosolyodott el.  
- Számító – szisszent a világ elsőszámú hőse, és lelökte magáról. Aztán birkózni kezdtek a fűben.

~*J*~

Francis karjaiban mindig teljes biztonságban érezte magát. A francia mindig olyan gyengéden és védelmezőn érintette, és úgy nézett rá, hogy mindig azt hitte, menten elolvad.  
- Megint én keltem későn? – kérdezte halkan a férfi, amikor átölelte a derekát, és hozzábújt.  
- Csak összezavartak az időzónák – mosolyodott el, apró csókot váltottak egymással. A konyhában állva. – Nálad még csak hajnal van.  
- Igaz is – biccentett. – Mi készül?  
- Palacsinta – válaszolta. – De süthetek tojást is, ha unod.  
- Ugyan, tökéletes – felelte mosolyogva. – Ha nem bánod, lezuhanyzom – cirógatta meg az arcát, aztán már ott sem volt. Távozóban megsimogatta az egyik széken ülő medvét is.  
- Menj csak – súgta.

~*J*~

- Azt mondod, nem érnék oda előtted? – kérdezte Amerika hűvösen, és tekintete megvillant. Igazán komolyan, ahogyan csak ritkán lehetett látni.  
- Azt – pillantott rá ugyanolyan szemekkel. Hűvösen, kihívón.  
- Ez vért kíván! – kiáltott fel drámaian.  
- Hülye – nevette el magát.  
- Háromra! – Megállították a lovakat, azok érdeklődve hegyezték a fülüket, érezték a feszültséget a levegőben. – Egy!  
- Kettő!  
- Három!  
És kilőttek. Alfred éles rikkantást hallatott, ahogy felemelkedett a nyeregben és előre dőlt, a tarka paci alatta suhant, akár a szél, de Matthew sem volt lemaradva mögötte, a robosztusabb termetű, szőke hátas vidáman vetette bele magát a versenybe. Céljuk a határt jelentő két zászló volt: Stars and Stripes és Maple Leaf Flag.  
Egyszerre értek oda.

~*J*~

Francis ült, és zongorázott. Ujjai ösztönszerűen szaladtak a billentyűkön, kecsesen, odaadón, félig lehunyt pillái alól leste csak a kottát néha-néha, halkan dúdolt hozzá, ami határozottan jól ment a dallamhoz. Matthew állt a hatalmas ablaknál, a lába előtt az éjszakai, hólepte Párizs, az Eiffel-torony díszes kivilágításban, pont, mint mikor először látta, több mint egy évszázada. Lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű. És nem tudott dönteni: hol a férfit nézte, hol a várost. Végül lábujjhegyen odaosont a kanapéhoz, leült rá, felhúzta a lábait, és féloldalasan nézte a kedvesét. Így minden tökéletesen látható volt.  
- Olyan szép – suttogta percekkel azután, hogy az utolsó hang is elhalt.  
- Örülök, hogy tetszik – mosolyogott rá a francia, és odaült mellé, mire Matt odafészkelt az ölelésébe, félig az ölébe, és lehunyva szemeit döntötte fejét a mellkasának, mire kapott egy csókot a homlokára. – Fáradt vagy?  
- Nem, csak most olyan jó így – mondta, és felnézett, elmosolyodott. – Elmehetnénk sétálni. Szeretem a havazást.  
- Jól hangzik. Jut is eszembe, a múltkor találtam neked egy sálat.  
- Sálat? – ismételte érdeklődve. – Milyet?  
- Piros-fehér csíkos. Hosszú, meleg. – Hajolt hozzá közelebb, mire a fiatalabb elmosolyodott.  
- Tetszeni fog – súgta csendesen, mélyen a kék szemekbe nézve, aztán lehunyta pilláit, mikor megérezte a férfi ajkait a sajátjain.

~*J*~

- Szerintem lőjük le, nem bírom én ezt a tömény romantikát – húzta a száját Alfred.  
- Nem olyan rossz – mormolta Matt.  
- Hé, jól vagy? – hajolt oda hozzá a testvére, és tenyerét a homlokára tapasztotta. A lila szemek értetlenül pislogtak rá. – Oké, nem vagy lázas. Kezdtem megijedni. Szóval, beteszünk valami akciót inkább?  
- Ha akarod – sóhajtott fel. Amerika nem mozdult, csak nézett rá. – Mi van?  
- Fura vagy mostanában. Van valami baj? Vagy Iggy szívózik?  
- Nem, nincs semmi – rázta a fejét. – Minden rendben. Tényleg. Akkor, akciófilm?  
- Ja igen. Ezt adják most a mozik. Nekem persze hamarabb megvan. Szuperhősös.  
- Jól hangzik. – Olyan egyszerű volt Alfred figyelmét elterelni, hogy néha már szó szerint bűntudata volt miatta.

~*J*~

- Még mindig nem mondtad el neki?  
- Nem tudom, mit szólna. Ilyesmiről sosem beszéltünk – ingatta lassan a fejét.  
- Biztosan megértené, hiszen pont elég szabadgondolkodású – nyugtatta kedvesen, és megcirógatta az arcát. – Nem lenne belőle baj.  
- Ha valaki másról lenne szó, biztosan. De az öccse vagyok… családban mindig nehezebb az ilyesmi, nem? – nézett fel segélykérően. Francis csak sóhajtott.  
- Nem tudom, az én rokonságom nem túl mérvadó – vont vállat. – Mi lenne, ha csak valami kapcsán vetnéd fel a dolgot, hogy megtudd a véleményét?  
- Gyanút fogna. Ismerem, az lenne az első kérdése, hogy kivel, mikor, hol. Majd… majd megmondom neki. – _Valamikor._

~*J*~

Nem igazán kellett sokat várni rá, Alfred elkapta a pillanatot, amikor ölelkezve csókot váltottak a kandalló előtt. Ha egy perccel korábban vagy később érkezik, még kimagyarázhatták volna. Francis a nappaliban maradt, míg ők ketten a konyhába húzódtak.  
- Meg akartam mondani, tényleg… - suttogta zavartan, a bögréjét bámulva.  
- Mióta? – kérdezett rá.  
- Úgy… egy éve – válaszolta halkan. Óvatosan felnézett, tekintetük találkozott. – Haragszol? – érdeklődte.  
- Nem. De elmondhattad volna.  
- Szóval igen. Nézd, tartottam attól, hogy mit fogsz szólni…  
- Testvérek vagyunk – mondta nagyon komolyan Amerika. – Bármit csinálhatsz, nem foglak kiutálni. Jézusom, most komolyan emiatt voltál úgy oda? Ez már rám nézve sértő!  
- Fejezd ezt be, légy szíves – kérte halkan. – Én csak nem tudtam, hogy mi a véleményed erről…  
- Mintha nem tudnád, hogy nálam mindent lehet – húzta el a száját.  
- Minden eshetőséget figyelembe kellett vennem. Azt is, hogy elítélsz. Én nem akarlak elveszíteni emiatt, sem semmi másért – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Szereted? – Egy pillanatig nézett a szemeibe, aztán lesütötte a pillantását.  
- Én… őszintén nem tudom, hogy ez szerelem-e… Hiányzik, amikor nincs velem, szeretem, amikor hozzám ér, vagy csak együtt vagyunk, de olyan nagy érzelemnek írják le, és én nem tudom, hogy csak én nem érzem jól, vagy nem is tudom… - megrázta a fejét. – Fogalmam sincs.  
Olyan kétségbeesett volt a hangja, hogy Alfred odalépett hozzá, felhúzta a székről, és megölelte.  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta halkan. – Legyél vele, ha ezt szeretnéd. És szólj, ha megbánt, vagy valami, mert akkor beverem a képét, ahogy egy nagy tesóhoz illik, rendben? – Kanada halkan nevetett.  
- Rendben.  
- Akkor… én nem is zavarok. Majd hívj fel, ha ráérsz, oké?  
- Oké – visszhangozta. Próbaképpen rámosolygott a bátyjára, aki viszonozta, bár volt valami a szemeiben… akkor még nem értette.

~*J*~

- Igazság szerint nem is olyan meglepő a dolog – jelentette ki. – Mármint, Franciséknál az egész család ilyen. Ha jobban belegondolsz – magyarázta mindent tudón Alfred.  
- Mire gondolsz? – döntötte érdeklődve oldalra a fejét.  
- Úgy kollektíve a latin népekre. Ott van például a spanyol, meg az idősebbik olasz, tuti, hogy századok óta kavarnak. – Matthew összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
- Szeretik egymást – jelentette ki kereken. – Nagyon. Francis mondta nekem. És az ő dolguk. Nem szép, hogy kibeszéled őket.  
- Hé, én nem mondtam semmi rosszat, csak kijelentettem – védekezett. – Amúgy felőlem aztán azt csinálnak, amit csak akarnak, nem igazán érdekel.  
- Akkor most fejezzük be ezt a beszélgetést.

~*J*~

- Baj van? – kérdezte kedvesen. – Megint a bátyád?  
- Néha olyan éretlen tud lenni! – fakadt ki. – Én szeretem, meg minden, de… néha annyira nem érti, miről beszélek neki, és ez olyan zavaró. Azaz érzésem, mintha direkt csinálná, pedig én próbálok vele megértő lenni, de nem kapom vissza… - sóhajtott egyet. – Jaj, ne haragudj, hogy a te nyakadba borítom az egészet, nem akartam – szabadkozott.  
- Semmi baj, mondd csak nyugodtan – mosolygott rá biztatón. – Majd megnyugszik, nem? Mindig kicsit makacs volt, és kemény fejű.  
- Az már biztos. Nehezen férnek a fejébe a dolgok, amik nem úgy vannak, ahogy azt ő elképzelte – magyarázta, és megrázta a fejét. – Na jó, nem gondolok rá. Tereld el a gondolataimat róla, kérlek.  
- Csak szólnod kell, kedves – hajolt oda hozzá. Gyengéden megcirógatta az arcát, aztán finoman az ajkaira hajolt, majd a nyakára siklatta ajakit, óvatos kényeztetésben részesítve.

~*J*~

Nem esett a hó, csak nagyon hideg volt, de az őket nem érdekelte. Volt a hátizsákban termosz, forró teával, és amúgy is játszani mentek ki. Egyre gyorsuló köröket róttak jégen, zsebre tett kézzel, természetesen. Mind a ketten profin jégkorcsolyáztak.  
- És, hogy van Francis? – kérdezte Amerika.  
- Remekül, biztos éppen koktélt kortyolgat, és a hasát sütteti a Seychelle szigeteken – felelte.  
- Miért nem mentél vele?  
- Az európai klímával még elvagyok, de az nekem már nagyon délen van, rosszul érezném magam – vont vállat. – Úgyhogy mondtam neki, menjen csak nyugodtan, addig mi elleszünk.  
- Nálad is van harminc fok – jegyezte meg.  
- Igen, de csak egy-két napig, és olyankor mindig északabbra megyek, ahol jó idő van – magyarázta.  
- Nálam nem szoktál rosszul lenni.  
- Mert általában a keleti parton vagyunk, vagy a kontinens belsejében. Jaj, komolyan az én éghajlati jólétemről akarunk tárgyalni? – kérdezte felsóhajtva.  
- Ja nem, csak érdekelt. Szóval a francia lelépett csajozni, oké.  
- Seychelle olyan Francisnak, mintha a lánya lenne – mondta határozottan. – Látogatóba ment hozzá.  
- Én is ezt mondanám – vont vállat.  
- Muszáj mindig ilyen bunkónak lenned, ha Francisról van szó? – fakadt ki, kissé megemelve a hangját, ami így elérte az átlag beszédhangot.  
- He?  
- Mindig ezt csinálod! Kérdezel felőle, aztán alaptalan megjegyzéseket teszel! Tudod, nagyon idegesítő! Mondd meg, ha nem kedveled, és nem kell szóba hozni! Azt hittem, már túltetted magad rajtunk! – szemeiben valódi düh lángolt, ahogy szembefordult a testvérével.  
- Nincs bajom veletek, már mondtam! – vágta rá.  
- Akkor mégis miért kell ilyennek lenned? – szegezte neki a kérdést. – Nem hinném, hogy indokot adott neked, teljesen normálisan viselkedik veled! – Dühösen toppantott egyet korcsolyás lábával, ami túl erősen sikerült.  
Riant a jég, recsegett, ropogott, ők pedig rémülten néztek egymásra. Aztán rohantak, száguldottak a repedező jégen a túlpart felé, mert amihez közelebb voltak, túl magas volt, nem tudtak volna idejében feljutni, hogy szárazon legyenek.  
Reszketve zuhantak egymás mellett a földre, a tó eddig sima tükre most jégszilánkos, egymásra csúszott jégtáblák, fodrozódó víz. Zihálva pillantottak egymásra, aztán elmosolyodtak.  
- Ma sem hokizunk.  
- Úgyis megvertelek volna – kezdte kifűzni a korcsolya fűzőjét.  
- Még mit nem! – fortyant fel önérzetesen.  
- Pedig de – vigyorgott rá, és visszavette a cipőit.  
- Nem.  
- Csak úgy mondom, hogy az egész sportágban több a kanadai, mint az összes többi nemzetiségtől összesen.  
- Menj a búsba a statisztikáiddal – legyintett.  
- Fáj a valóság, mi?  
- Te, én vezetek hazáig.  
- Van légzsák a kocsidban, ha erre gondolsz – válaszolt nyugodtan. – És nálam van a tea.  
- Ez nem fair!  
- Dehogynem.

~*J*~

A látvány, ami fogadta, meglepő volt. Kanada mindig rendezett hálószobájában párnák mindenfelé, a házigazda, és az állandó jellegű nem-vendége egymást ölték. Zászlómintás párnákkal. Franciaország azt hitte, hogy ezen a korszakon már túlléptek. Tévedett. Matthew azonban nem volt utolsó látvány a félrecsúszott alvós pólóban, szemüveg nélkül, borzas hajjal.  
- Szia, Fra- – zutty, egy párna. – Hé, ez trollság volt! – mordult rá a bátyjára.  
- Nem figyeltél! – vágta rá. – Csövi, Fra- – a másik párna. – Na, ez volt trollság!  
- Nem figyeltél – vont vállat.  
- Három betűre rövidítjük a neved, oké? – vigyorgott rá az amerikai.  
- Inkább ne – kérte a férfi. – Amúgy jó reggelt. Zavarok?  
- Nem – felelte rögtön a házigazda. – Én most felkelek, te meg rendbe rakod a szobámat – fordult a testvére felé, és elnyúlt a szemüvegéért.  
- Hagyjál lógva – dőlt vissza paplanok közé Alfred, és már be is takarózott.  
- Ezennel száműzve vagy a vendégszobába – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- De ott hideg van – nyögte az amerikai.  
- Majd felkapcsolom a fűtést. – Matt megkereste a vastag zokniját, ami az ágy alatt figyelt valahol, és felvette. – Kumayoshi, figyelj rá – adta ki a parancsot a medvéjének.  
- De-de… ott kísértetek laknak – nyöszörögte a paplan alól. – Nem teheted ezt velem!  
- Márpedig nem pakolok utánad, és te kezdted a hacacárét, úgyhogy magadra vess – jelentette ki határozottan, és felállt. – Néha olyan vagy, mint egy ötéves kölyök.  
- Te meg tök úgy tudsz viselkedni, mint Anglia! – vágta rá, mire egy pillanatra megfagyott a levegő a szobában. Aztán Kanada visszafordult felé, és megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem, én szimplán csak nem vagyok hajlandó abban a rendben élni, ami szerinted az, szerintem meg annak hiánya. Úgyhogy légy jó vendég, ne firkálj a falra, és legalább az ágyneműt szedd össze – kérte, és becsukta az ajtót, aminek két párna is csapódott rögtön ezután halk puffanással. – Ne haragudj – pislogott bocsánatkérőn a franciára, aki szótlanul hallgatta végig a röpke nézeteltérést. – Mint látható, háborús övezetté sikerült alakítani a szobámat, reggelit sem készítettem még, és szalonképes sem vagyok.  
- Igazán elbűvölő vagy így – jelentette ki komolyan, és adott egy puszit az arcára.  
- Ebben azért kételkedem – mormolta.  
- Hazudnék én neked? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.  
- Nem, csak elfogult vagy – válaszolta.

~*J*~

Szorosan simultak egymáshoz, Francis mosolyogva húzta magára, ahogy hátradőltek az ágyon. Hosszú csókot váltottak, parázslót, szenvedélyeset. A francia kezei besiklottak kedvese pólója alá, gyengéden simította a bőrét, Matthew belenyögött a csókba, aztán…  
Zenélni kezdett a fiú telefonja. Mind a ketten felnyögtek.  
- Kapsz másik számot, ez őszintén tűrhetetlen! – közölte a férfi, és elengedte. Matt kivette farmerje zsebéből a készüléket, de nem mozdult el a franciáról.  
- Kanada vagyok – szólt, és Francis a hangsúlyából is érezte, hogy most nem Amerika zavarja kettejüket. No meg abból is következtetett, hogy a fiú tökéletes angolsággal válaszolt, elhagyja a rajta ragadt amerikai szlenget, de még a saját jellemzőit is. Nem beszélt sokáig, és amint letette, azonnal kikapcsolta a mobilt. – Nem fogok magamnál telefont tartani – jelentette ki. – Akkor aztán senki nem zavarhat.  
- Csak azért mondod, mert a bátyád mindig keres.  
- De csak ha veled vagyok – húzta el a száját. – Nem értem, mi ütött belé – sóhajtotta.  
- Majd megnyugszik – húzta magához egy ölelésre.

~*J*~

- Szia, kedves – vette fel a telefont Franciaország.  
- Fra… Francis… Tudom, késő van, ne haragudj, de… Itt vagyok a repülőtéren Párizsban, felmehetnék hozzád?  
- Mi történt? Baj van? Elmegyek érted – mondta rögtön.  
- Nem kell, fogok taxit, csak hadd menjek fel – kérte egészen halkan.  
- Persze, persze, jöhetsz. És ne mozdulj, akkor is elmegyek érted, ha nem akarod – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrve. – Fél óra, és ott vagyok.  
- Köszönöm – suttogta.  
Matthew olyan szorosan ölelte, ahogyan csak tudta, amikor végre találkoztak. Csendesen szipogott, vállai néha megrázkódtak. Az autóban a várost nézte, szorosan ölelte a medvéjét és nem szólt egy szót sem. Csak amikor felértek a lakásba, és Francis forró teát adott a kezébe, akkor szólalt meg.  
- Összevesztünk – súgta. – Ennyire még soha nem veszekedtünk… Utál engem… most aztán tényleg…  
- Nem igaz – vigasztalta. – Alfred szeret téged, csak nem mindig ért meg teljesen. Meg fogjátok tudni beszélni.  
- Félek, hogy nem… Mi lesz velem, ha elveszítem?  
- Összetartoztok, nem tudod elveszíteni – nyugtatta halkan. – Mi lenne, ha most lefeküdnél aludni? – Kanada bólogatott, pizsamába, aztán paplan alá bújt, de még órákig zenét hallgatva feküdt Francis kellemes illatú, hatalmas és meleg ágyában, míg el tudott aludni.

~*J*~

Negyednapra döntött.  
- Foglaltam repülőjegyet – szólalt meg reggelinél. – Délután hazamegyek. De előtte még mondanom kell valamit… - Francis letette a bögréjét, és érdeklődve ráemelte a tekintetét.

- Mondd bátran – biztatta a nyugodtan.  
- Szóval… én azt hiszem, hogy nekem ez így nem fog menni… kettőnkkel – suttogta a teáját fixírozva. – Nem miattad, hanem magam miatt – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Ne haragudj.  
- Semmi baj – válaszolta azonnal, és felállt, odalépdelt mellé, és leguggolt, hogy láthassa a fiatalabb arcát. – Megértem, rendben? Már egy ideje feltűnt, hogy te valójában a kedves Alfredért vagy oda – mondta, mire Kanada hatalmas szemeket meresztett rá.  
- Ez… ennyire nyilvánvaló? – kérdezte egészen elvékonyodó hangon, és szemei könnyel teltek meg. – Jaj, Francis, úgy sajnálom, nem akartalak becsapni, tényleg nem, én…  
- Shh – érintette egyik ujját az ajkaihoz. – Nem baj, a lényeg, hogy rájöttél, ki mellett lehetsz igazán boldog. Nem csaptál be, tudom, hogy szerettél velem lenni, és nem is történt semmi visszafordíthatatlan, szóval nem kell rosszul érezned magad. Megpróbáltuk, nem működik, így jártam. – Elmosolyodott, zsebkendőt vett elő a zsebéből, és letörölte Matthew könnyeit. – Menj, és mondd meg neki, hogy szereted, nem lesz ellenére, hidd el nekem, amilyen féltékeny volt az utóbbi időben.  
- Féltékeny?  
- Te nem vetted észre? – egyenesedett fel. – Pedig iskolapéldája lehetne a dolognak… Piszkált téged, nem hagyott nyugton, addig feszítette a húrt, míg te nem bírtad tovább. Lesz min szépítenie, mit ne mondjak, de helyre fog állni a kapcsolatotok, ebben biztos vagyok. Úgyhogy nyugodj meg szépen.  
- Köszönöm – suttogta, és felállt, megölelte a férfit. Ez már azonban inkább baráti, hálaölelés volt. – Mindent köszönök.

~*J*~

Feküdt az ágyában, abban, amiben annyiszor aludt Alfreddel, fogták egymás kezét, és amiben annyiszor aludt Francisszal is összebújva. Bűvölte a mobiltelefont, de az nem akart megszólalni. Végül ő maga tárcsázta fel a bátyja számát. Nem vette fel. Csak az üzenetrögzítő.  
- Tudom, hogy szándékosan nem veszed fel – suttogta maga elé. – Félsz, hogy mit mondok majd, igaz? Beszélnünk kéne. Találkozzunk ott az ivóban, a határnál. Tudod, melyikről beszélek, a zászlóknál. Este nyolckor. Szia.  
Sóhajtva dobta a paplanara a készüléket, aztán kimászott az ágyból.

~*J*~

Ültek egymással szemben, nézték egymást. Matthew unta meg hamarabb a dolgot.  
- Szakítottam Francisszal – jelentette ki kereken.  
- Mi? Miért? – kérdezte megdöbbenve Alfred. Matt sóhajtott.  
- Miattad, tökfej – forgatta meg a szemeit.  
- Miattam? – ismételte a szót.  
- Menjünk inkább ki – kérte, és felállt, üdítős poharaik ottmaradtak. – Szóval teljesen megértő volt és kedves, felhívta a figyelmem valamire, ami nekem nem tűnt volna fel.  
- Mire? – kérdezte Amerika, és félrefordította a fejét, mert az öccse olyan kutató pillantással leste, hogy az egyszerűen tűrhetetlen volt.  
- Francis szerint te halál féltékeny vagy rám – közölte egyszerűen.  
- Mi?! – bámult rá nagy szemekkel az idősebb.  
- És tudod, jobban belegondolva, tényleg pont úgy viselkedsz – folytatta.  
- É-én nem is! – tiltakozott.  
- Mi lett volna, ha leülünk, és civilizáltan megbeszéljük a dolgot? – kérdezte, de választ nem várva folytatta. – Nem, neked gyerekes módon mindig találnod kellett valami indokot, amivel loptad a közös perceinket, pedig nem mondható, hogy éjjel-nappal vele lettem volna. Pont annyit voltam vele, mint veled, de mégis mindenáron ki akartál sajátítani. Furcsa, amíg nem tudtad, hogy együtt vagyunk, fele annyira sem voltam érdekes! – Beszéd közben folyamatosan felé lépdelt, az amerikai pedig hátrált előle, míg a bejárattól nem messze parkoló autójának nem ütközött. – Az persze meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy azért tűröm a viselkedésedet, mert fontos vagy, mert szeretlek, igen, _sze-ret-lek_, és csak rátettél egy lapáttal, hogy kiboruljak, mert azt a legegyszerűbb ugye. Bődületesen nagy idióta vagy, remélem, tudod, és rohadtul lógsz nekem egy bocsánatkéréssel! – A nyomatékosítás kedvéért megbökte a másik mellkasát.  
- Sajnálom – nyögte ki a szót, mire Matt tett egy lépést hátrafelé.  
- Hát sajnálhatod is – morogta összefűzve a karjait a mellkasán. – Fogalmad sincs, mennyire meg voltam rémülve – jelentette ki sokkal halkabban, a földet nézve.  
- Ne haragudj! Oké, igazad van, tényleg, mindenben, totál hülye voltam, de nem tehetek róla, tudom, hogy önzőség meg minden, de rohadtul féltékeny voltam, igen, mert ő hozzád érhetett, én meg nem, és ki akartam tekerni a nyakát, de úgy igazán, de azt azért mégse kellene, ugye, mert…  
- Mi lett volna, ha szólsz? – vágott közbe.  
- Hogy nézett volna ki?! Amúgy is olyan jól megvoltatok!  
- Igen, és mintha említettem volna, hogy egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos magamban! Te meg ahelyett, hogy kinyitottad volna azt a fene nagy szádat, inkább elkezdted nyomatni nekem a lelki terrort, hát kösz szépen, elég nagy marha vagy, ami azt illeti!  
- Tudom, na, tudom, és nagyon sajnálom, tényleg! Ha akarod, még Francistól is bocsánatot kérek, csak bocsáss meg, oké?  
- Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy ennyivel megúszod a dolgot – jelentette ki halkan.  
Alfred közelebb lépett hozzá, és megölelte. A kanadai hagyta magát, hozzásimult, állát a másik vállára ejtette, és viszonozta a mozdulatot.  
- Hülye… Neked tényleg hamburger van az agyad helyén – mormolta.  
- Azért azt nem.  
- De, és ne vitázz!  
- Oké… én is szeretlek. – Matthew felsóhajtott, megkönnyebbülten, megnyugodva.  
- Na végre. Sokáig tartott – motyogta.  
- Bocs.  
Kanada felemelte a fejét, kicsit eltávolodott tőle, aztán átkarolta a nyakát, és megcsókolta. Ahhoz képest, hogy ő kezdeményezett, Alfred hamar átvette az irányítást, ami nem volt ellenére, engedelmesen simult ő az autó hátsó ajtajának, és halkan felnyögött, mikor a másik hűvös ujjai a derekát, hasát érintették. Elkapta a bátyja kezeit, és megszakította a csókot.  
- Bármennyire is szeretlek, nem fogok lefeküdni veled a kocsid hátsó ülésén – jelentette ki komolyan, arcát mégis pír öntötte el.  
- Kár érte – vigyorgott rá Alfred, mire csúnyán nézett rá. – A te ágyad közelebb van, az megfelel?  
- Határozottan jobb választásnak tűnik, igen – bólintott rá.  
Váltottak még egy csókot, egy jelentősen rövidebbet, aztán az amerikai betessékelte őt az első ülésre, ő maga mellé ült. Nem bírták megállni, újra összesimultak, ezúttal hosszabban, mintha soha nem akartak volna pár centiméternél távolabb kerülni egymástól.  
- Jézusom, messze laksz – nyöszörögte Alfred, mire a másik csak felkuncogott. – Nem vicces.  
- Dehogynem – válaszolta. – Na, indíts, különben soha nem érünk oda.  
- Borzalmas lenne.  
- Egyetértek.  
- Megbocsátasz?  
- Még meggondolom.  
- Matt.  
- Oké. Megbocsátok.  
- Köszi – egy kedves mosoly, és nem túl szabályosan, nem túl lassan kigördültek a parkolóból.

~*J*~

Egyszerre zuhantak az ágyra, összekapaszkodva, annyira várták már. Szorosan ölelték egymást, a perzselő szenvedély lassan újjá éledt, ahogy csókolták és érintették a másikat. Csak a csendes zihálás, nem jutottak már levegőhöz, jóleső sóhajok, ruhák csendes suhogása, az ágy egy-egy nyikordulása, ahogy mozdultak.  
Matthew halkan felnyögött, mikor Alfred gyengéden a nyakába harapott, ujjai a nadrágjának övével babráltak, s a ruhadarab engedett nekik.  
- Vá-várj… - kérte halkan, és kicsit eltolta magától a vállainál fogva. – Ne siess úgy – súgta.  
- Baj van? – pislogott rá Amerika zavartan. Kanada oldalra pislogott, mély levegőt vett, de a zavart pírja ellen nem tehetett.  
- Szóval… mi… csináltunk dolgokat Francisszal, de sosem…  
- Nem feküdtetek le? Komolyan? – Néma fejrázást kapott válaszul. – Azt meg hogy? Áh, mindegy is. – Alfred rámosolygott. – Vigyázok, rendben? Minden oké lesz – nyugtatta.  
- Hé, nem azt mondtam, hogy félek – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét kérdőn a túlontúl nyugtató hangsúlyra.  
- Pont úgy festettél, mint aki totál rá van parázva a dologra – vigyorgott rá a kék szemű.  
- Összekeversz valakivel – mosolygott vissza, mire mind a ketten felnevettek, aztán szorosan összesimultak, és újra elmerültek egymás csókjában.

2012. október 28-29.


End file.
